This invention relates to an assembly for an openable sliding roof with a cover for selectively exposing and closing a roof opening, wherein the cover can be raised via at least one lever, and wherein the lever is pivotally mounted on the cover side and on the vehicle side.
Vehicle roofs are known from the prior art, which provide openable sliding roofs, which also comprise tilt/slide sunroofs or panoramic roofs, having a cover which can be shifted between a closed position, in which it closes the opening in the vehicle roof, via various intermediate positions (for example a venting position) into an open position in which the opening in the vehicle roof substantially is exposed. On the vehicle side, two guide rails usually are provided, which extend parallel to the direction of travel substantially on the left and on the right hand side of the opening. In these rails, a shifting and raising mechanism each is provided, to which the cover is attached. The raising mechanism includes at least one raising lever with which the cover is mounted on a movable carriage. By swiveling the raising lever, the inclination of the cover can be adjusted or the entire cover can be lifted. At each lateral edge, a raising lever usually is provided, which engages the cover.
For optical, but also for aerodynamic reasons it is desired that cover and vehicle roof lie in one plane in the closed position of the cover, i.e. there is no step between cover and vehicle roof. This requires a manufacture of the assembly within close manufacturing tolerances and a very accurate installation of the assembly. Alternatively, the exact height can be adjusted after installation of the sliding roof. However, the assemblies known so far only have insufficient or laborious adjustment possibilities for height adaptation of the cover.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an assembly for an openable sliding roof, which ensures a better height adjustment of the cover.